


Family

by rainbow_wolf13



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_wolf13/pseuds/rainbow_wolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*spoilers if 'all that remains' has not been completed*</p>
<p>Hawke realizes how alone he feels without his mother around. Fenris arrives to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

                Hawke was having a hard time dealing with his mother’s death. He sat on his bed with tears stinging his blue eyes. The door to his bedroom opened and an elf walked in. “I don’t know what to say, but I am here,” Fenris said as he stood a few feet from the other man.

                Hawke looked at him slightly. “Just say something. Anything.”

                “They say death is only a journey. Does that help?” the elf asked.

                “It just raises questions. Journey to where?” Garret murmured.

                Fenris sat down next to his lover. “I don’t know. It’s just something people say.” There was a small pause before Fenris spoke again. “To be honest, I don’t think there’s much point in filling these moments with empty talk.”

                Hawke looked at the other man. He laid his head on Fenris’ shoulder, being careful of his armor. “I suppose you’re right.” He smiled and gave the elf a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for being here, Fenris.”

                The man gave a nod. “I couldn’t just let you suffer alone, Hawke.” He wrapped his arm around the human’s broad shoulders. They were silent as Hawke thought of all that happened. He could remember their night together, but they hadn’t spoken of it. The elf didn’t seem interested in talking about it, but it was killing him. He wanted to hold Fenris against him again, but knew to give the elf time. He let out a soft sigh. Bethany was gone and who knew when she would return, his brother and father were dead, he had no one but the servants and his uncle. Not that he was very fond of his uncle. Then there was Fenris. He was distant, but caring at times. Hawke was glad to even get a little physical contact from the man.

                “Will you stay with me tonight?” the human asked softly. He was prepared for the rejection, but instead the elf kissed his forehead.

                “Of course.”

                They moved onto the bed after removing shoes and any clothing unfit for sleeping in. Hawke laid his head on the other man’s bare chest. He listened to the sound of the other’s heartbeat before drifting into sleep.

 

                Hawke awoke with a start, tears streaming down his cheeks. The nightmare of his mother’s mangled body still fresh in his mind. He sat up and wiped at his eyes. He jumped slightly when a strong arm went around his bare shoulders. “Fenris…”

                “Nightmare?”

                Garrett nodded and leaned into the elf. “I wish I could have saved her.”

                “It was not your fault, Garrett.” The lean fingers ran through the rouge’s hair.

                The human shivered at the sound of his first name on the elf’s lips and the gentle touch. It was rare to hear his given name and the touch only intensified his want. He grabbed the elf’s hand, which had landed on his stubbled cheek, and kissed the palm gently. “Thank you.” He gently kissed his love’s lips, but the wonderful feeling made him crave more. He let his tongue lick the plump bottom lip of his elf. Fenris did not resist. In fact, he took the lead and pushed Hawke onto the bed. He pinned the human’s arms over his head and ravished his mouth with licks and nips. Garrett moaned as blood rushed to his groin. He knew the other male would notice it. His trousers were very thin and would show it easily. He whimpered when the elf pulled away.

                “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

                Fenris gave a smile. “I just wanted to make sure that this is okay.”

                Hawke looked up in surprise. “I should be asking you that. After last time, I mean.” He leaned up to give his lover a gentle kiss. “I don’t want to cause you any sort of pain, love. If being intimate causes bad memories, or any pain, we ca-“ he was cut off by a rough kiss.

                “I was a coward. I did not know how to deal with the memories flooding back. I know now that you and I can work through them. Together.” Fenris resumed his kissing. He moved his lips down to Hawke’s neck and bare chest. He gently nipped and licked at the sensitive skin. The other man did not protest and moaned his pleasure. He ran his hands over Fenris’ body as the elf did the same to him. He’d missed touching his elf so much. He lightly traced the lines on his lover’s skin. He’d found the first night that light touches were pleasant to Fenris rather than painful. Hawke was sure not to apply too much pressure as his hands ghosted over the lines covering his lover’s body.

                Fenris seemed to be worshipping Hawke’s strong body with his hands. He ran them everywhere he could touch. He lightly played with his lover’s pebbled nipples before moving to trace around his naval. His hands moved close to where Hawke wanted them most, but never quite touched there. The elf gently brushed against his sensitive thighs and the human man couldn’t take it any longer.

                “F-Fenris…please. Take me,” he begged.

                The elf smiled then. “Are you sure you want to switch roles from last time?”

                “Maker, yes!” he moaned. He wanted Fenris to be in control of his pleasure. The thought turned him on more than anything. He’d never been with someone before Fenris. Every experience was new. He felt the elf tug at his trousers. He lifted his hips and helped get them off. Fenris smiled at him. “Do you have more oil?”

                Hawke nodded and reached for the bedside table. He pulled out the small jar and handed it to the warrior.

                “On all fours, Hawke.”

                The human obeyed, quickly presenting his arse to the elf. He felt a gentle kiss on one of his cheeks and blushed. He heard the sound of the jar being opened and moments later a slicked finger rubbed around his entrance. He let out a soft moan and tried pushing back to get that finger into him. There was a light slap on his cheek. Not hard enough to cause real pain but enough to cause a slight sting.

                “None of that, Garrett. I do not want to cause you pain. I am assuming this is your first time being in this role?”

                “Yes,” he said softly. He looked at Fenris. “H-Have you been with anyone other than me?” Hawke knew he was probably bringing such a thing up at a bad time, but he was wondering. He knew what some people used slaves for. He just hoped his lover hadn’t been used in that way.

                Fenris shook his head. “Not that I can remember.” He kissed the base of Hawke’s spine. “I knew one day you would probably wonder what happened during my enslavement. I was never used for such a purpose. Danarius preferred female slaves for that task. I remember how many would cry when coming out of his rooms.” Fenris scowled. “I hate him. Those poor girls never deserved such treatment. No one did. He would force many of them to _entertain_ his guests.”

                Hawke turned and pulled his elf into a gentle hug. “I’m sorry, love. Now was not the best time to ask I suppose.”

                Fenris shoved the man back down onto the bed. “It was not.” He bit the human’s throat before soothing the slight pain with his tongue. “However, I still plan on dominating you tonight,” he growled into the raven haired man’s ear. He gave a gentle nip to the lobe before pulling away with a smirk, pupils blown wide and eyes hungry.

                Hawke gasped and bucked his hips to try getting friction. He cock slid against the fabric of the elf’s trousers, making him groan. “You are far too dressed for this.”

                Fenris chuckled. He pulled his own pants off and threw them next to his lover’s. “Better?”

                “Much,” Hawke breathed out as he looked at the man’s hard cock. “Please return to what you were doing.”

                “As you wish.” Fenris dipped his fingers into the oil again and pushed his lover’s legs apart. He traced the small entrance again, making the human whimper. He resisted the urge to push his hips back. He wanted those slender fingers buried in him.

                “Please. Please, Fenris.”

                The elf let out a small chuckle. “Fine. You are very impatient, Garrett.” He slowly slipped one finger in. The tight entrance eagerly took it in. The human under him moaned and pushed back now. “Do not hurt yourself,” Fenris scolded.

                “I-I won’t.”

                The other man snorted, but continued moving his finger in and out of the hot passage. He soon slipped in a second at Hawke’s begging.

                “It feels so amazing. I’m not sure if I can wait much longer to have you in me.”

                Fenris let out a possessive growl and shoved a third finger in quickly. He stretched the tight entrance slowly however. He pushed his fingers against Hawke’s sweet spot, causing the human to cry out and his vision to blur. The elf deemed his human ready and coated his own cock with oil. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

                “Yes! Fenris, please!” he begged. He lifted his hips in invitation.

                The elf only chuckled before grabbing the man’s hips. He slowly pushed the tip inside, making them both gasp. Fenris bit his lip and tried desperately to control himself. He wanted to take it slow for Hawke’s first time bottoming. Hawke, however, had a different idea. It stung slightly, but he wanted more in him. The human wrapped his legs around the slender waist and pulled Fenris all the way inside. Fenris cursed in his native language as he was sheathed completely inside. His balls rested gently against Hawke’s backside.

                “Damn it, Garrett. It feels so good.”

                The other male could only moan and pull his lover down into an embrace. The elf grunted and held his body still. He knew moving too soon could end badly for his lover. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He looked into the bright blue eyes of his lover before place gentle kisses on his lips.

                “I-I thought you were going to dominate me, not be so sweet.”

                The elf gave a small smile. “I do not want to hurt you, love.” He barely pulled out before pushing back in slowly. He smirked at the sight of his lover’s eyes fluttering closed. “Do you like this, Hawke? Does it feel good to have me in you?” Fenris whispered, his breath ghosting along the human’s ear.

                Hawke shivered and nodded. He felt a hand on the back of his head before fingers threaded into this hair and gave a tug. It wasn’t painful, but forceful none the less. He let out a moan.

                “Use your words.” The elf gave a harsh nip to the sensitive neck in front of him. “Do you like being fucked by me? Do you want more?”

                “Yes, yes,” he moaned.

                Fenris smiled and soothed the bite on his lover’s throat. He sucked and nipped until there was a clear mark that would last for many days. He pulled the dark hair more to give him more access to the rest of the hot skin. As he lavished the rogue’s neck with love bites, his hips started to move. He started out slowly, carefully, but as the approving moans of his lover became louder, he moved faster. Soon the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the bedroom. Fenris had abandoned pulling on Garrett’s hair and instead was roughly grabbing his hips and pounding into him with all his might. They both knew there would be faint bruises, but neither cared. Fenris loved how the blue eyes would roll back and how loud the moans and whimpers would get.

                Hawke moaned loudly as a sensitive area was hit deep within him. He cried out and pushed back eagerly. He panted and mewled. There was intense pleasure crashing over him each time his lover moved. Now he understood why his elf had come so undone their first night together. He now understood why his lover had climaxed so intensely. Having Fenris’ cock slide in and out was the most intense pleasure he had ever had. In his pleasure muddled brain he heard the other man’s deep voice. He tried tuning in, but the pleasure had turned all thought processes off. He only caught three words.

                “I love you…” Fenris moaned in his ear.

                “I love you…too…gah!” Hawke let out a loud cry when his lover hit his sensitive spot. Garrett found himself on another level of pleasure as that spot was abused. “Maker…Fenris! Please!” Hawke moaned and reached down to touch himself, but the elf slapped his hand away.

                “You will come from only my cock inside of you,” he whispered huskily into Hawke’s ear.

               Garrett let out a small whine as his wrists were pinned with one slender hand. He could easily break out of the hold, but he didn’t want to. Instead he focused on the pleasure coming from where they were connected. Fenris changed his angle slightly to hit Garrett’s prostate just right with each thrust. The sound of Fenris’ grunts and pants were increasing his pleasure. When the elf moaned, that was all Hawke could handle. The human let out a final cry as he came. He felt the warm flood of his lover’s seed fill him moments after. Fenris moved his hips slightly as he emptied himself into Hawke.  The elf was panting in his ear and the human knew his breathing was no better. He pulled the other male down, smearing his seed between them.

                “That was amazing. We really have to do that again. Maybe in the morning?” Hawke said hopefully.  
                Fenris chuckled against him. “You are insatiable.” The lyrium infused elf kissed him lovingly. He slowly pulled out and lay next to Hawke. “But I agree. That was very intense.”

                Garrett smiled. “Then you agree we should start switching our roles every so often?”

                Fenris smiled. “Of course.” He pulled the human to his chest as their breathing evened out. They laid together for a few silent moments. Fenris gently kissed the top of Hawke’s head and broke the silence. “I am sorry about your loss, Hawke. You have little family left now.”

                Hawke shook his head. “I realized I have plenty of family left.” He leaned up and kissed his love. “I have Varric, Merrill, Aveline, Anders, Isabella, Orana, and most importantly,” he paused to kiss Fenris on the lips, “you. You are a part of my family now, my love. But only if you wish to be.”

                The elf blushed slightly. “I would be honored.”

                “I have lost one family member, but gained another. I will always miss mother, but at least now I will have you to comfort me.” Hawke smiled. “She knew about us. I think she took a slight shine to you.”

                “She was a kind woman.” He pulled Hawke closer to him.

                The human male chuckled. “It will be rather lonely around here. Will you visit more? Or maybe move in?”

                The elf let out a soft hum. “I shall consider it.”

                Hawke laughed and kissed the elf’s bare chest. He knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer just then, but it was good enough. He found himself falling into a peaceful sleep while listening to his lover’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I posted on here. I hope everyone enjoys. Thank you for reading :D


End file.
